deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratos vs Freddy Krueger
Kratos vs Freddy Krueger is a What If? episode of Death Battle featuring Kratos from the video game series God of War and Freddy Krueger from the movie series Nightmare on Elm Street. Description God of War vs. Nightmare on Elm Street! The god slayer vs. the god wannabe? Who will win between the demon hunter and the demon himself? Interlude Boomstick: Behold, the worst nightmare of dreamers and gods! These two have a knack for making their enemies piss their pants just by being around them. Wiz: Kratos, the God of War. Boomstick: And Freddy Krueger, the Nightmare of Elm Street. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Kratos Wiz: Kratos is the demigod son of the Olympian Zeus and mortal Callisto. He was raised with his brother Deimos with a Spartan livelihood, focused on training in combat. Boomstick: Which means they don't get to do the fun things that other kids do like playing, but who needs to play when you're being trained to become a warrior? Wiz: As they grew up, their lives changed forever. Deimos was taken from him and he tried to save his brother from the grasp of Olympus, but was easily cast aside by Ares. Honoring his lost brother, he marked himself with the same marks that his brother had. Boomstick: Many years have passed and Kratos became a Spartan captain with many victories under his belt. And his winning streak got stopped in its tracks when he met the Barbarian King and his army, which was way bigger than his army. Wiz: Kratos' army lost to the superior numbers of the Barbarian King's army and found himself near death, and kneeling down before it, the hammer of Alrik the Barbarian King. In desperation, Kratos called upon the God of War, Ares, to destroy his enemies and pledge service to the god. Boomstick: BAM! Lightning crackled in the sky and Ares descended from Mount Olympus to rip and tear the entire army of Alrik. And bird women with disgusting chests brought Kratos his brand new weapons, and killed Alrik before he could drop the hammer. Wiz: Ares' new servant was given a new purpose in life. To kill in the name of Ares, spread war throughout Greece. Kratos killed many warriors and innocents as well. One day, he was given a specific task to destroy a village full of Athena's followers and a surprise left for Kratos. Boomstick: Surprise! Kratos killed his wife and child, while Ares was satisfied with the result, hoping to create the ultimate warrior. He did, but, ultimate warrirors should be kept on a leash. And Ares didn't have any. Wiz: Kratos began his quest for revenge against Ares, the one who plotted the murder of his family. After opening Pandora's Box, releasing all of the evils of the Great War and killing Ares in the name of the Olympians who wanted Ares dead, Kratos pledged himself to the gods, finding a new master to serve. The gods promised that his nightmares would end if he served them faithfully, but they would never go away, even as a god. Boomstick: Feeling scammed and betrayed, Kratos left all of that behind and became the God of War, unleashing war on Greece. The gods didn't like that, so they wanted him to stop making war or they'll take his godly powers away. Kratos didn't listen. Wiz: Having his powers taken away and killed by his father Zeus, Kratos went to the Underworld and was saved by Gaia, intent on taking revenge against Zeus. They both share the same goal and they agreed to kill Zeus together and Kratos was freed, ready to unleash war and death once more. To do this, he would need more than his strength to accomplish his task. Boomstick: He's got a huge arsenal of weapons! I have no idea where he keeps a massive sword, two large gauntlets and all the other crazy stuff that he carries. Wiz: Kratos' main weapon is the Blades of Chaos, given to him by the original God of War, Ares. These blades are permanently attached to the wearer's forearms, causing great pain to the wielder upon wearing it. The chains attached on the blades allowed him to attack at short and long distances. When dipped in different magical pots from the gods, the blades gain a new elemental power. So far, the Blades of Chaos have four elemental modes: Fire of Ares, Ice of Poseidon, Souls of Hades and Lightning of Zeus. Boomstick: He's also got the Golden Fleece, a piece of armor that he took from the mouth of a goddamn three headed dog! This armor can counter any physical and magic attacks and reflect them back at the user with a ground pound or a blast of golden energy. Wiz: The Claws of Hades has the ability to summon the souls of monsters that he previously killed to aid him in battle. It can rip out the soul out of someone as well. Boomstick: The Head of Euryale was ripped off from that fat Medusa and used as a weapon that turns anything that looks at it long enough into stone, even Gorgons are affected! ''' Wiz: The Typhon's Bane is a magical bow taken, or shall I say, ripped from the eye of the titan Typhon. It fires sharp gusts of wind instead of normal arrows, making it harder to block. '''Boomstick: The Boots of Hermes were taken from the god Hermes after he cut his legs off instead of just taking off the boots. Why can't Kratos do things normally? Wiz: Kratos can manipulate time as well. The Amulet of Uroborus was taken from Pollux and Castor after he killed them both in a fall. With it, Kratos can drastically slow down time in combat or decaying and rebuilding structures as large as a city. Boomstick: Kratos doesn't just use weapons. He's also got some magic tricks up his sleeve to further strengthen his arsenal. Wiz: Kratos can manipulate the power of Poseidon using Poseidon's Rage. When activated, Kratos is surrounded by a circle of electricity and lightning bolts struck nearby enemies with continuous damage while being invulnerable. It is so strong, it can destroy enemies into atoms. Boomstick: He's also got the Scourge of Erinys, probably one of Kratos' most powerful magics. When used, Kratos summons a dark void that seeks enemies and sucked them into the vortex and drained their life force, healing Kratos in return. Wiz: The Rage of the Gods amplifies Kratos' damage and receives infinite magic, perfect for unleashing a powerful spell without fear of depleting your magic. Boomstick: And this is Kratos' most destructive spell ever, The Atlas Quake. When activated, Kratos slams the ground with his fists, releasing large debris and launching them around him. When he uses this spell, Kratos causes earthquakes that are felt everywhere. Wiz: Combined with his superhuman strength, durability, arsenal, magics and combat knowledge, Kratos is truly a force to be reckoned with. Kratos: Is this all you would have me to do? '''Is there nothing else!?' Freddy Wiz: Freddy Krueger, a man so violent and sinister, his tragic story is not for the faint-hearted. His mother, who was a nun named Amanda that worked in a mental asylum, was accidentally locked in a room full of maniacs. '''Boomstick: Aw shit, I wonder what's gonna happen next. It can't be that bad, right?' Wiz: Sorry to burst your bubble, but Amanda was raped by one hundred maniacs and brutally attacked by them. Boomstick: Okay, what the fuck. What kind of writing is this? Who gets raped by a hundred men and then gives birth to a baby? ''' Wiz: I don't know, probably just to make his background more interesting. After nine months, Freddy Krueger was born, and he was adopted by an abusive alcoholic named Mr. Underwood. '''Boomstick: Now here's the next best thing, he killed the school hamster in elementary school and his own dad after he was sick of that drunkard. I'm starting to see some connections with Kratos here. Both have a tragic childhood and both sold their soul to someone. Wiz: As he grew into an adult, Freddy worked in a local power plant, and raised a family with his wife and gave birth to a child. What his wife and child didn't know that Freddy sought revenge against the people who made Springwood a living hell for him. He set out to kill the twenty children of his former classmates before getting arrested. Boomstick: Because of that, he was nicknamed "The Springwood Slasher" for his notorious methods of killing using a glove with knives as fingers. And here's an even bizarre event, Freddy got released because the judge was on motherfucking alcohol! That drink is supposed to help you, damn it! Wiz: The residents of Springwood were angry about this verdict, so they delivered justice by themselves. They tracked down Freddy then doused him in gasoline and burned him alive in a building. Just as he was about to die, wicked demons known as the Dream Demons promised him immortality and power over the Dream World if he was to become their agent. Freddy was willing to become what he is now... Boomstick: ...A Dream Demon, with immortality and impressive powers over people's dreams. ' Wiz: In the real world, Freddy isn't very powerful, but his true powers lie in the Dream World, where he can do anything he wants to do. And there is no limit to what he can do. He has complete control over a victim's dreams, read their minds, trap people in a time loop, transfer people into inanimate objects, absorb souls, erase someone's memories and even create animals that residents of the Dream World fear. '''Boomstick: He's so powerful in this world, he can even create a small planet made of junk! He can even transform into Super Freddy or even a kung fu master! ' Wiz: Let's not forget that Freddy can regenerate himself even after being destroyed into bits of his skeleton, and is immortal as long as people fear him. Freddy's power is amplified the more people fear him, making fear a power source for Freddy. '''Boomstick: Even if you manage to kill him, Freddy will always come back to life as long as his Dream Demons are with him. Wiz: His influence, however, can only reach the entirety of Springwood, so if a person leaves that town, then he can be free of Freddy's influence. He is extremely weak in the real world, vulnerable to holy objects such as the crucifix which reminds him of his dark past. And if he is killed in the real world, the Dream Demons that grant him immortality will be expelled from his body and he will be vulnerable to conventional damage. Boomstick: But pulling him out isn't an easy thing to do, and making yourself not scared of Freddy takes a lot of skill, so you're gonna have to be a fearless guy to finish the job. Freddy Krueger: One, two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. '''Nine, ten, never sleep again.' DEATH BATTLE Kratos is chasing after a wounded Jason Voorhees and corners him in an abandoned building. Kratos is about to land the finishing blow with his Blades of Chaos before he senses someone from behind knock him out unconscious. He finds himself in a disturbing and decaying Springwood with Freddy a few meters away from him. ''Freddy: Welcome to my world. And I am it's god. Kratos pulls out his Blades of Chaos and prepares to fight while Freddy brandishes his knife gloves and turns one into two gloves. FIGHT Freddy attempts to read Kratos' mind but he resists it, using this opportunity to impale him with the blades then violently yanks him towards Kratos. He slashes him two times before slamming both of the blades on Freddy, creating a fiery blast that knocks him upwards. Kratos jumps up then impales him again, but Freddy teleports out of the way and stabs him with both claws then throws Kratos over him. He sticks his claws into the ground which impales Kratos into the air then tosses one of his gloves at Kratos that slashes him then chokes his neck. Kratos grabs the glove and effortlessly removes it and tosses it back at Freddy, but he recalls it to his hand and releases Kratos, only for him to throw both of his gloves at Kratos. Kratos uses the Golden Fleece to parry them back, firing a golden blast back at Freddy which knocks him down. Freddy uses his powers to remove Kratos' Golden Fleece out of his arsenal, angering Kratos. Kratos uses the Boots of Hermes to blitz towards him, knocking him down to the fiery path that he left behind. Freddy puts out the flames and duplicates himself into thirty copies of himself. They overwhelm Kratos until he uses his Poseidon's Rage to destroy all of his copies before turning his attention to Freddy. Freddy throws a glove at Kratos that slashes his face while he tries to get it off. While he is distracted, Freddy summons a massive knife blade down at Kratos to split him wide. Kratos gets the glove off and sees the blade falling down on him, but he dodges it by blitzing towards Freddy and impaling him with both blades. He spins him around, hitting him on several walls before throwing him away. Freddy: Face your fears! Kratos: I fear no one! Freddy summons illusions of the Greek gods that he has killed before and they all attack Kratos with their elemental powers. Kratos writhes in pain before unleashing the Rage of the Gods, putting him in a berserk mode that causes him to wildly swing the Blades of Chaos at nothing, since it is only an illusion. He gets angry and uses the Head of Euryale to petrify Freddy but he vanishes it with a wave of his hand. Kratos pulls out Typhon's Bane and fires a flurry of sharp wind gusts that slice through Freddy's skin before he makes it vanish as well. Angered by this, Kratos is left with only four weapons at his disposal. He realizes that Freddy can banish his weapons, so he fights him barehanded. Kratos blitzes towards Freddy but he knocks him back with a palm strike to the face and throws a fireball at Kratos, but he dodges it. Kratos runs towards him again while Freddy throws fireballs at him as Kratos dodges them. He rams him by the shoulder which pushes him to a wall and Kratos repeatedly punches his face, shattering the wall behind him. Kratos grabs him by the neck and throws him towards another wall, but Freddy sticks his claws into the ground, stopping his flight. Freddy summons flames beneath Kratos' feet to burn him. As Kratos recovers from the attack, Freddy teleports behind him and sticks his claws into his back, then turns him around. Freddy makes a "Shh" gesture but is headbutted by Kratos, stunning him. Kratos unleashes the Blades of Chaos and impales him with both of them, then throws him to a wall and impales him again, blitzing towards him. The wall behind Freddy crumbles and Kratos throws him to the opposite side, crashing him to another wall. He impales him again and violently yanks the blades to himself, following it up with a This Is Sparta kick. Freddy gets up and uses his powers to trap him in a time loop, but the effects are countered by Kratos' amulet, which he activated first before him. Kratos slows down time around him and chops up Freddy into pieces before resuming the flow of time. But Freddy is not done yet. He regenerates from the bits of meat and becomes a massive and muscular version of himself, towering Kratos. Freddy crushes Kratos with one of his hands but Kratos manages to hold it back. He overpowers the massive Freddy and pushes his hand away and unleashes the Atlas Quake which shakes the earth with massive earthquakes and flings huge boulders at Freddy, stunning him. Kratos swings his blades at Freddy's feet, forcing him to kneel down. Kratos climbs up to his head and punches it, knocking out a few teeth. He swings into his lower jaw and tries to rip it. He uses the Blades of Chaos as an anchor and Freddy desperately tries to stop Kratos, swinging his hands around. He charges up the blades with the Lightning of Zeus, electrocuting Freddy which gives him the chance to rip it off successfully. Freddy moans in pain and his jaw lands down to Kratos, allowing him to use Poseidon's Rage to obliterate it. Unable to retrieve his lower jaw, Freddy spits balls of lava at Kratos but he blocks them with an ice block using the Ice of Poseidon. Kratos uses his Amulet of Uroborus to slow down time, then attempt to pull him with the Blades of Chaos back into the real world. The struggle between them is very strong, but Kratos manages to overpower him and they successfully return to the real world. Freddy gets up and looks at himself, he is now mortal, and at the mercy of Kratos. Freddy tries to run away but he trips out of fear, crawling away from Kratos. K.O.! Kratos catches up to him and impales him then lifts Freddy up, before stabbing him many times before he bleeds to death. The Dream Demons leave his body and attempt to possess Kratos, but eventually retreat, sensing an aura of death in him. Results Boomstick: Thanks Kratos! I can finally sleep without having some guy slash me in my bed. Wiz: Kratos can resist many of Krueger's attacks, and it isn't the first time Kratos was sent into another dimension. Even though the Dream World can augment Freddy's power to no extent, Kratos would already have the edge in raw stats before Freddy could do that. Boomstick: In fact, Kratos has many ways to kill him besides his weapons. Even if Freddy tries to absorb his soul, it won't work because he's been through that before. ''' Wiz: Freddy becomes stronger the more people fear him, and it would be useless against someone as fearless as Kratos. Let's not forget about Freddy's telepathy and possession abilities, which Kratos has resistance against, for instance, Persephone using her power to persuade him into letting the gods die. '''Boomstick: Freddy's victory was in his dreams. Wiz: The winner is Kratos. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Demon vs Demon's Killer themed Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018